Taken in
by SecretEmo444
Summary: The story of two Occ's, who seem to be bipolar oposites.Taken through their drama as well as there struggles with the Akatsuki and the rest of the ninja world. Rated M for a reason. POV changes to different akatsuki members.


Hey guys sorry about not updating, a friend decided to do a collab with me. After we finish we're doing a second version with a lot more lemons. I am working on a The right to live update but it may take a while, or maybe not because of spring break... Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Hidan POV  
** Smoke thickened overhead, snuffing all light from the sky. Screams echoed into the abyss, pain and horror filed the toxic air. More screams sound, we all shuttered as we heard them. We were killers, scream of the innocent were supposed to be normal… but these screams sounded for miles, quaking the ground beneath our very feet. Something very vicious, hateful, and malicious had gotten to the village before us…

_Flashback_

_Leader called a meeting, taking me away from my fucking prayers! It had better Jashin damn be worth it! I was the last one into his office and he had already started. "The mission is simple: Burn them to the ground!" His fist smashed with is desk sending out a cold bang. "Are we clear?" His voice was as dangerous as ever, someone pissed him off. And this time it wasn't me. I took that as a dismissal, and left. _

_End flashback  
_

The smoke got thinker the closer we got, it became suffocating. Every breath was painful. The screams died down but no other noise was made. The birds held the breath and even the trees didn't dare rustle. As the village neared, it was nothing but a burnt husk, the frame was the only thing standing. Nearing the gates, arrows littered along the ground, blood stained the heads but no bodies were seen. The closer we got the more blood that was splattered, still without a body. We stopped just outside the burnt gates.  
I hesitantly glanced at Kakuzu; the old fuck didn't even flinch at the destruction! He was accustomed to war, yeah… but this is fucked up! No bodies… just blood. Silently Leader gave up the go-a-head and we stormed into the clearing.

A pile of bodies was set a flame, it towered above us. It seemed to be the only thing with structure left. The flames burnt wildly, casting a sinister shadow over the compound. Everything was covered in a thin layer off black silt. I lean down to touch in rubbing whatever that fuck it was in between my fingers. It was black sand, so finely ground it felt like silk. Casually, we went further into the village, unknowing of what we would find.

"So the bastards left you to die!?" A voice yelled. It was soft and feminine yet cold and harsh.

"They didn't leave me, I came alone" another girl said. Her voice was young, soft and wise.

"Don't be a smart ass!" The first woman yelled.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating what happened." The girl said like it was plain as day.

We heard a "Humph" in annoyance before coming around a bend. I couldn't believe my own fucking eyes! Two broad's sat in the middle off what used to be a village. Leader pushed himself in front of the two. The older one was fucking hot! She was wearing black, scale armor. It was kinda skimpy, she's my type! The top stopped just under her huge tits. It hung in a V showing her cleavage. Her left shoulder was bare, with only a chain strap; the other covered only the top part of the shoulder. Her left forearm had a metal brace, on her other wrist she wore a black slave bracelet. It had the same teardrop centerpiece she had on her armor and choker. She wore a black chain skirt that came to about half-way up her thigh. Her dark red hair was cut short, dropping above her right eye. Her think lips were pierced with black snake-bites and her stomach was priced similar to Konan. Her cut sand headband tied to her thigh was a simple black. A rouge ninja. A hot rouge ninja! My lucky day.

A shorter, younger girl sat next to her. She looked like the opposite of the first girl but with bigger tits. Well there both hot, but that's the end of their similarities. Her skin was as white as snow, matching the main body of her long hair. The tips as well as her fringe were blood red, standing out like blood on snow. Her eyes creeped the fuck out'a me! Everything was black but her white iris, I've never seen anything like it before. Her clothes gave off a civilian look, but I'm not too sure what to think. She wore a half shirt that showed off her nice rack with a rather weird design on it, I could make out a triple Venn diagram, but that was about it. On top of the half shirt she wore an open jacket. There seemed to be some kind of glove on her right hand. She also wore baggy capris, and then long laced boots. She had a piercing on her left eyebrow. She really didn't look like she belonged at a scene like this. What the fucking hell is she doing here?

"Who are you?" Leader asked in a deadly serious tone breaking me out of my daydreaming about the two hot chicks. The warrior looked at him with a bored expression, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"We were talking, dick." She hissed. I held in a laugh but couldn't stop a smirk.

"I don't think it's the best approach to call a member from the Akatsuki a dick…" the other one said, her voice as monotone as Itachi's.

"No, it is not." Leader said talking another step towards the pair. The warrior grabbed at her weapon, holding it on her lap. It was a dagger of sorts, with three black blades.

"Cyn, it would be unwise to try anything" whitey said putting her hand over the other girl's blade.

"Shut up! Don't tell them my name! And I can take'em!" she shouted getting up and marching right up into leaders face. "They don't scare me…" she threatened.

"Well bitch you should be shitting yourself! That's the Jashin damn leader!" I yelled still smirking. Leader sighed and slightly shook his head.

"I should be shitting myself?" She barked walking right up to me. "Boy, you need to learn your place…" she darkly hissed. She wasn't that frightening, kinda cute. I mean she did come up to my chest but no higher.

"Aww, aren't you cute" I teased looking down on her.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu warned.

"Fuck off geezer!" I yelled ignoring his warning. "Baby why don't you be a good girl and strip for me?"

"Oh Jesus…" her friend sighed. Before I could blink the warrior had her hand tangled seductively in my hair. My smirk grew, no one could resist me! She pulled my head towards her, quick as lightning as punched me square in the jaw! Bitch! Her hand changed to my shoulders before she kneed me in the balls, the fucken slut! I heard Kakuzu laugh behind me. I may be immortal but a man has his limits I fell to my knees before everything went black.

* * *

So, what'ca think? Was it any good? Please leave a review below to let me know!


End file.
